When Colonies Collide
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: When 2P! Hetalia figure a way to go through dimensions with of course Oliver's help, they tend to try to mess up our main hero's deeds. And trust me, when an opposite clone of you tries really hard to get rid of you, it tends to get annoying. T for cursing, slight Yaoiiiiiii, blood.


The pink-haired, freckled Brit held his hand out, straining to keep the aura around him. "Errrr- wankers! I can't hold it for long! Hurry!"  
"Come on you fucking asshole!"  
"Don't fucking talk to me that fucking way!"  
A crimson eyed male and another guy with sunglasses covering his eyes jumped through, continuing to curse at one another.  
A man, wobbling over to the glowing portal looked at the freckled englishman.  
"Well?" Said the Brit.  
He whipped his head around, beer bottle in hand and tripped into the portal.  
After awhile, when everyone went through the portal. The keeper of the warp hole sighed. He chuckled madly.  
 **"I'LL SEE YOU SOON ENOUGH, MY DEARS~! HAHAHAHA!"** The Brit was blown back as the portal closed. He could no longer hold it open. He lay on the ground, passed out.

* * *

"You know who the hero is? Me. That's who." A blonde-haired American stood in front of a chalk board. "If you dudes can't see that, then you're all dumb. But not me, I'm smart."  
Everyone sitting down looked angry at him. Except..  
"Aww~ It's so true though! You're a hero! Like my pasta~ Veee~" An Italian male sang.  
America, slammed his hands on the Italian's head. "See! Italy-bro gets it!"  
Germany growled, "It's because he has meatballs for his brain!" He screamed loudly, poking his head.  
Japan sighed quietly, "Sometimes I think he makes more sense than everryone here."  
The American jumped next to England, "So, anything to say that's awesome about me?!" His mouth curled into a big smile.  
England stood up, making everyone look at him. "Yes, that you're a wanker that needs to get his head out of his bum." His eyebrows furrowed.  
The blonde-haired male looked like he was going to cry, "That's so.. Mean! Why are you so mean?! WAAHHHH!" Tears flooded from his eyes.  
"Now. Some real news to address!" He pushed his "son" away. "A dark storm is coming. We need to battle evil soon."  
Greece snored loudly.  
England stared at him and continued, "The enemies will be like us!"  
"MAPLE."  
The entire room was silent.  
Germany clenched his fists, "How do you know this exactly?!"  
The British man coughed, "A dream!"  
"Vat is just stupid. Makes me vant to cry."  
America stopped crying and moved away from Russia.  
England frowned, "I'm telling the truth! Please listen! We have little time to waste!" He tugged on France's coat sleeve. "You believe me right?!"  
France stared at him, "Non."  
"Well," America slammed down his hands on the table. "That settles that! The old man's gone mad!" He walked out of the room.  
Everyone seemed to agree except Italy who's eyes were still closed. His mouth was wide open like he was thinking about something.  
Germany snapped his fingers in front of him. "Vitaly, lets go."  
The Brit stood there, "Fine! Don't believe me! You'll all be sorry!"  
As everyone left the meeting hall, England sat there alone. He growled, frustrated that everyone thought he was crazy. He was not crazy, that was a fact.  
He shot up from the chair and paced from one side to the other. "I wish one person believed me."  
"I believe you.."  
England thought he heard someone and turned his head. In a chair to the back of the room was a blonde haired boy that looked just like America. "Who are you?" The thick-eyebrowed man cocked his head.  
The quiet boy got all red in the face, looking angry. "I'm Canada..!" There was a polar bear trying to climb on his head.  
"I-I knew that! It was a joke, love. So, you believe me?"  
Canada smiled lightly, "Yes. You can be crazy at times.. But sometimes I **have** to believe you.. Just in case... Something **does** happen."  
The Englishman was proud of... What was his name? Canada! Yeah. Him. He was like his own son.. Well apart from America. He looked to Canada again and clenched his fists. "Canada. I have a plan. That just might work."


End file.
